Mystery Visitor
by Loving Nemesis
Summary: One-Shot. Harry is always in the Hospital Wing, and is always getting visits and notes from a mysterious visitor. Madame Pomfrey won't tell him who his visitor is, and he wants to know.


Harry opened his eyes slowly, blinking a couple times. How long had he been asleep? What had happened this time to cause him to black out? He pulled on his glasses, and heard something. His emerald green eyes quickly flicked over to the maker of the sound. Someone in a maroon cloak, the hood was pulled up. They were leaving the Hospital Wing. "Wait!" Harry said hoarsely after the person.

"She comes every time you black out, you know." Madame Pomfrey found herself saying to Harry. She sat down in the chair next to Harry's bed. "She talks to me about you. She's the one who always leaves you those reassuring notes."

Harry looked at Madame Pomfrey. "Who is she?"

Madame Pomfrey smiled, and stood up, "I will not tell you. When the time is right, she'll tell you who she is." She then gave him a potion, making sure he drank it all.

Harry stared at the door, part of him wanting his mystery visitor to come back. Who was she? He knew it wasn't Hermione, because she liked Ron. Cho had graduated the year before, and who else would be able to keep those painful memories away? Who could write those notes and know him so well? He hadn't let anyone get to know him since Sirius' death...

There he went, thinking about Sirius again. He didn't want to think about him anymore.

"Hey mate!" Ron yelled, laughing. He had come into the Hospital Wing when Harry had zoned out. Hermione was next to him, smiling at him.

"How are you?" Hermione asked, her eyes looking into his. "Anyone come to visit yet?"

She knew...Harry stared at her for a moment, "No. No one came to visit the hero in all his misery." He snapped back, glaring at her now.

"Ginny was late to breakfast this morning, and she was coming in when we left. I invited her, but she was being her normal self and told us that after what you had said to her, she wouldn't ever look at you again." Ron stared at Harry for a moment before adding, "What did you say to her?"

Harry remembered that conversation with Ginny. He had just gotten back from a meeting with Dumbledore, where Dumbledore had once again withheld things from him. He had been pissed at everything then, and had taken it out on Ginny.

"Harry?" Hermione asked, staring at him once again.

At least he knew his mystery visitor wasn't Ginny Weasley.

"Yeah? I didn't say anything to her. I've got to get some sleep." Harry muttered, looking away from them.

"Alright Harry, we'll see you later." Ron said slowly, and walked out of the Hospital Wing with Hermione.

* * *

Harry sat in the Hospital Wing once again. He had pretended to sleep for the longest time just so he could see his mystery visitor again. He saw her once, last time he had been in the Hospital Wing. Since his first time of hearing about her, he had been in there twice before. 

"Hello Madame Pomfrey." Came a soft voice, the door had opened. Harry still had his eyes closed as he could feel the girl's presence coming closer to his bed.

"Hello dear." Madame Pomfrey replied with a smile. "How are you?"

"I'm okay, how are you?" Her voice was soft. It was angelic and soothing. Harry found himself wanting to hear her talk more.

"I'm alright. Here to see Harry?" Poppy asked with a laugh.

"Of course, who else would I be here to see?" His mystery visitor laughed, like the tinkling of bells. She then took hold of Harry's hand. Her hand was small, and soft. He wanted to open his eyes to see her, but he knew that she would run out quickly before he could pull his glasses on.

"Hi Harry." She said, "I know you can't hear me. Of course you can't, Voldemort hurt you again. Tom. He is a horrible person, isn't he?" She asked, and then let go of his hand. Harry wanted her to hold it again. "Once again, I wanted to tell you that I'm here for you. That I want you to talk to me. That I love you."

Someone loved him. As much of a bastard he was, someone loved him.

She laughed again, "But I can't work up the nerve to tell you that. Did you know you can be an awful git to me sometimes? When I try and talk to you, you snap at me. I try not to cry, and I feel like I'm causing you more pain by making you cry. I know you cry..." She breathed in slowly. "I know you cry yourself to sleep. I know that just having me say his name makes you cry."

Harry heard her sob, and wanted to tell her to stop. "Will you hate me?" She asked him, "Will you hate me when you find out I love you? Will you hate me when I'm pushing you down to get you to talk to me? Will you hate everyone forever?" She sobbed again, and kissed Harry's hand. Her lips were soft.

"I have to go. Ron and Hermione will be up here soon, and you'll wake up and greet them." She moved his black hair from his face, and kissed his scar. "I'll always love you, even when you hate me."

"I will never hate you." Harry found himself saying, and opened his eyes. Everything was blurry but he saw red.

His visitor let out a squeak, "I-um-I have to go." She said in a small voice, and he watched her maroon form leaving. He pulled on his glasses to see Madame Pomfrey smiling at him.

"Does she say that every time she is here? Does she always cry?" Harry found himself asking, and stared at the woman.

"Yes." Madame Pomfrey said softly, "You don't even know who she is, how can you say you won't hate her? What if she turned out to be Miss Parkinson?"

"She makes my nightmares go away. She makes the pain go away. I couldn't hate her." Harry said slowly. He stared at the ground, "I want to meet her."

"I won't tell you who she is."

* * *

Harry found himself trying to find out who his mystery visitor was. He spent most of his time trying to figure out who his mystery visitor was. 

He knew next time he wasn't going to just let her leave like that. He would talk to her. He started towards the Hospital Wing to ask Madame Pomfrey once more about her.

He soon found himself listening in on a conversation between Madame Pomfrey and a girl.

"Madame Pomfrey, I couldn't tell him." The girl said quietly, "He would hate me forever. Not only would he hate me, he would tell my brother." Tears were escaping her eyes now.

"Dear, you must tell Harry. He wants to talk to you. He wants to know who you are, Ginny. He won't care that you made him angry when he finds out you are the girl that chases away his nightmares away."

Ginny? Ginny Weasley was his mystery visitor...that couldn't be. He found himself pulling into the shadows as they continued on with there conversation, and then she left.

Harry decided to follow her, running after her. "Ginny!" He yelled.

Ginny twirled around to look at him, "Harry! What are you doing here?" She asked, lowering her voice, her deep brown eyes locked with his emerald green ones. She was biting her lip.

"I overheard you talking with Madame Pomfrey, Ginny, why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked, staring down at her. He was beginning to notice her, he had found himself watching her like that for a while now.

"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked slowly, taking a step back. "I haven't talked with Madame Pomfrey."

"Ginny, I heard you." Harry said harshly, wanting her to open up to him. "You said you wanted to tell me about how you felt. You said you wanted to talk to me. Talk to me, Gin, talk to me!" He found himself yelling. He had now grabbed her upper arms.

"Harry, you are hurting me. Let go." Ginny whispered, choking on her own tears. "Please let go, Harry. I don't want to talk to you. I don't want to talk to you or anyone else!" Her knees buckled, and she let Harry hold her up.

Harry let go quickly, "Ginny, are you okay?" He asked, and watched her fall to her knees, "Tell me what is the matter."

"No. I can't. You don't care." Ginny said, and stood up. She ran towards the Gryffindor Common Room, leaving Harry wondering what had happened.

Ginny lay in the Hospital Wing, she hadn't been eating since what had happened. She had fainted during classes, and had been staying in the Hospital Wing. She normally pretended to be asleep to keep people away. It had worked so far.

She closed her eyes quickly as she heard someone walk in. "Hello Madame Pomfrey." Came his voice. She knew that voice.........

"Hello dear." Madame Pomfrey was smiling; Ginny knew when she was smiling.

"May I talk to her?" He asked, and Ginny heard Madame Pomfrey walking away. He sat down in the chair next to her bed, and took her hand. "Hey Ginny. I remember the first time I felt your hand in mine. I had pretended to be asleep, so I could see my mystery visitor. I listened to you talk, and I was amazed to find out that someone could love who I have become."

Tears were forming in his eyes, and his voice wavered. "Your hand is so soft. Your lips are too. I can't believe you, of all people, would love me." He kissed her knuckles. "I yelled at you. I hurt you."

"Ginny, I want you to know that...I've been watching you lately. I've been wondering why you hate me so. I was wondering why I did everything that I have." He then began to cry, "I shouldn't cry. I want to be strong."

"Well, Gin, I have to leave soon. I'll leave you alone to sleep. I just wanted to tell you that I love you. Ginevra Weasley, I love you. I always will love you."

Ginny opened her eyes to see Harry Potter staring back at her. "Harry..." Ginny choked on a sob. "You love me?"

"Yes, Ginny, I do love you. I realized that I've been blind for so long. You chase my nightmares away. You make me feel better. You make life better for me." Harry said, and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you Harry." Ginny whispered.

Harry smiled at her, a sincere smile, it was a smile no one had seen in a long time...Ginny did that for him.

"I love you, Harry Potter." Ginny whispered as she closed her eyes.

"I love you too, Ginny Weasley." Harry replied, and kissed her lips. "I will see you when you wake up."

* * *

Alrightie. That was fun. I liked it. I got the idea when I was thinking before falling asleep last night. 

Oh well. Please review, let me build up my self-esteem here.

_Always remember to dream, dream until you can dream no more._


End file.
